Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to displaying tree representations of data such as file structures. More particularly, embodiments relate to the deployment of dynamic self-reorganizing tree representations in user interfaces.
Presenting a user with a hierarchical tree representation of a file structure can pose some unique challenges, especially if the tree is large and fairly flat (e.g., each parent node in the tree has many child nodes). These challenges may be even more acute if the presentation occurs in a browser. For example, presenting the tree in a visually appealing and manageable way may be quite difficult in web based settings, given that different browsers can be capable of rendering different amounts of information at different speeds.